The Beginning
by Freya3
Summary: Lara And ALex Meet up after a few tough months, SumtAngst PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Alex

The Beginning  
  
A new TR fic which is a Lara/Alex fic. Having seen the 2nd film I didn't like the new guy so I needed some L/A action to cheer me up. Just the first chapters and I will probably update slowly as I have a long Dark Angel Fic going but, once that's finished this'll be my first priority.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of Tomb Raider if I did Alex West would've been in the 2nd film! Rating - R, romance, swearing , angst etc.  
  
Spoilers- big ones for the end of TR2!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
WARNING, THIS IS A ROMANTIC, SMUTTY L/A FIC, IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING PLEASE DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The rain came down in sheets as Alex West pulled his BMW into Croft manor and stopped near to the door. He had to check on Lara. After being out of the country for about 6months on a mission he had come back to learn of Lara going on a mission to find Pandora's Box, where her partner had died. He was a little jealous, as he knew Lara had dated this guy but he had changed and wanted to check up on her.  
  
// yer right, like Lara Croft needs looking out for!"//  
  
His thoughts screamed out at him as he ran his hand nervously through his hair. He hadn't seen Lara in half a year and he knew that he had changed, not only was his body fitter and more cut than before but he had calmed personality wise and wasn't so arrogant as he used to be.  
  
// 6months in the middle of Africa will do that to you.// he thought as he pulled on the great door bell and waited for Hilary to open the door to him. Suddenly wooden doors swung open to recover Hilary who ushered Alex in to the big entrance hall and out of the rain.  
  
" Mr West," Hilary observed, " we haven't seen you for a while, what brings you to Croft Manor?" he asked in his masked face stayed plain and his voice polite.  
  
" Um, Is Lara around? I need to speak to her." Alex asked; suddenly self- conscience as he smoothed down his tie and his hand tightened around the handle of the briefcase that he was carrying.  
  
" Of course, I'll just get her for you." Hilary stated as he took in Alex's smart clothes and the apparent change in his normal attitude. But, just as Hilary was about to turn to disappear into the depths of the huge house and find Lara, a figure appeared at the top of the stairs causing both men to look up.  
  
" There's no need Hilary, Lady Croft is right here." She stated as Lara and Alex's eyes met.  
  
SO, SHOULD I CONTINUE? IS IT OK? ANY SUGGESTIONS? BY THE WAY, WHAT'S THE MANS NAME IN TR2? ( THE ONE SHE KILLS AT THE END AND USED TO GO OUT WITH?) PLEASE E-MAIL ME!  
  
FMGRUMMITT@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
THANKS. 


	2. Lara

Lara  
  
When had it all started to go wrong she asked herself but, in her inner self she knew when, she has started to fall apart the day she and Alex broke up all those years ago. Since then she had had few but passionate relationships, each ending in heartache and pain and so now ***** was right. He told her just before she shot him that she wouldn't ever let anyone in and he was right! After he father and Alex none of it seemed worth it anymore. So she had put walls up around her heart and that was it! The story that shaped the woman that people had come to know the notoriously hard, adventure seeking and extremely wealthy Lara Croft, Tomb Raider and Archaeologist.  
  
Lara was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a car proceed up the drive. AS she looked out the window she froze, there walking to the door was Alex West, the man who had once been her lover, the man who stole from her, the man who she hadn't seen in nearly 6 months (not that she was counting or anything.) the man that could get under her skin so easily yet make her smile and laugh, the man that sparked so many emotions in side of her that she almost lost her composure.  
  
// Pull you self together!"// she scolded her self as she walked out of her suite and down the hall leading to the stairs from where she could hear her butler and Alex taking.  
  
Making sure that she couldn't be seen she peaked around the wall to take a sneak glance at Alex before she had to come face to face with him. He had changed that much was obvious but how much she had no idea.  
  
His body was certainly leaner and his hair was more styled in little soft spikes, the suit he wore was classy and the briefcase he carried looked stylish and important. But it wasn't all the physical things that enthralled Lara as she stood there watching him it was something else. He looked more comfortable with himself she decided, his voice wasn't so harsh and his tone was relaxed (if a little nervous.) His stance was polite and up-front as he addressed Hilary.  
  
AS she heard he name mentioned Lara decided that it was time to face the music.  
  
// Now don't go all-soft, just because Alex is back and you have had an emotional couple of weeks. The guy stoles from you remember that! // Her inner self barked at her as she walked out cool and calm and met his eyes. " There's no need to Hilary, Lady Croft is right here."  
  
HOW'S IT GOING? PLEASE REVIEW, NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE DIOLAUGE AND BANTER AND WE'LL GET TO SEE THE CHARACTER'S MORE CLEARLY! 


	3. Reunited

Reunited  
  
Their eyes locked and Lara could hear Alex take a sharp intake of breath. God she was gorgeous! He thought as she stood at the top of the staircase dressed in plain black trousers and a tight karkhi top. Her eyes were still mysterious, her complexion still perfect, he lips still kissable and plump, her hair was still long and flowing around her shoulders and her figure was still trim and firm. Yet, he saw something different within her. She seemed moody and more defensible than usual but there was something else too, something that Alex recognised as sorrow and loneliness, usual things to see in Lara's eyes as well as his in the last few years but today it seemed to be showing stronger than usual.  
  
He became nervous all over again and so decided to start with something non- committal and bland as to not annoy Lara, as he knew that the subject he was here to broach would be a touchy one.  
  
" Hey Lara, just thought I drop by and say 'hello'." Alex lied, he wouldn't let her know that he had only got back from Africa yesterday and that he had a meeting this morning or else he would have been here bright and early.  
  
" Well 'hello' Alex," Lara replied then added, " your looking very smart today." Almost cruelly but it was more so for her benefit, to convince herself that she was in control and didn't find his sudden arrival exiting and scary but it she could see that it did affect him as she saw a flicker of hurt cross his eyes but, as soon as it was there it was gone.  
  
" Business meeting." He mumbled almost in-audibly now a completely different person from the man who had just come in.  
  
Suddenly she felt bad, he didn't deserve that however screwed up her emotions were right now it wasn't really his fault. Although she sometimes did wonder that if Alex hadn't stolen her prayer wheel all years ago how different things would be. She dragged her self to the present and address the man in front of her who was obviously deflated and rattled by her harshness towards him, they had never been harsh towards each other, mean- yes, angry- yes, hell, they were even in love but they had been harsh to the other and Lara felt another jolt of guilt go through her at her behaviour.  
  
" Come on, why don't we go into my study where we can talk?" she asked, more softly this time and she saw his eyes brighten the tinniest bit as he replied.  
  
" Yer sure, that'd be great." He replied thinking that what ever Lara had gone through in the last few months had seriously effected her, maybe more so that she was letting herself believe.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN, SHOULD I UPLOAD IT? PLEASE REVIEW! ( 


	4. Back to the old ways

Catching up  
  
Lara's study was big yet comfortable and they seated across from each other on her two antique leather chairs. They studied each other for a minute both thinking about how much the other had changed and both saddened by the thought that they didn't really know the other backwards any more, regretting actions from the past. But it was Lara who broke the silence; curious to know why Alex was really here after 6months.  
  
" So, Alex where have you been these last couple of months then, I heard that you had quit your job at the museum." She stated as she saw yet another of emotion that crossed Alex's face but was quickly gone. Then, he raised his eyes to hers and answered simply,  
  
" I was on a job in Africa." His mouth a thin line and definite, telling her that he didn't want to talk about it. Lara picked up on this and let the subject drop for now trying another question to probe his reason for being at Croft Manor.  
  
" So why are you really here?" she asked as their eyes locked and Alex didn't miss a beat as he answered,  
  
" To see you," he said, " I heard you had it rough over the last few weeks." Looking at her evenly it was Lara's turn to get uncomfortable.  
  
" I'm fine." She spat as memories from the last few weeks recounted themselves. " I don't need you checking up on me Alex, you lost that right when you stole from me." She was angry now and her tone was icy and hard.  
  
Alex had expected this though. He knew Lara well enough to know that when he got her upset she always used his faults against him.  
  
" Well I've changed," he challenged as she scoffed " but that's not the point Lara, this is not about me, it's about you. I know you went on a mission with ******* and I know what you had to do, that must have been hard."  
  
Lara's eyes blazed again as she spoke quietly to him once again, " This is none of your business Alex - get out, I don't have to tell you anything!"  
  
Alex felt his temper rising now, he may have changed but he was still only human and it infuriated him how she put up walls around her and acted tough all the time, never letting anyone in. // Not anymore, you made sure of that,// he reprimanded himself as he spoke to her again anger barely contained,  
  
" Lara don't do this, you have to let some one in or you'll explode, your trying to tell me that it didn't hurt hurting someone you once.." he trailed off not being able to say the word, he felt jealousy now rise inside of him at the though that she had maybe loved somebody else, maybe still did.  
  
" What Alex?" Lara countered almost shouting now but never letting herself the satisfaction of letting go, " Someone I loved? Some one I trusted? Some one who meant something to me? Give it up Alex that's been my entire life. I hurt people and people hurt me, that's the way my life works. Now get out!" she yelled, her voice rising for the last few words distraught that some one could have this effect on her,  
  
Alex, who was now standing due to heat of the argument, stared at her trying to figure out weather to go or risk to bodily harm. Lara was turned away from him her body taught and the Shoulders Square he could almost see her shaking with anger and emotion. Finally deciding that it wasn't worth trying to reason with her when she was like this he turned to go but not before addressing her with the new Alex refusing to rise to her.  
  
" Fine, I'll go but you have to talk to someone Lara. It was nice seeing you." And with that he turned and walked towards the door.  
  
ANY GOOD? PLEASE REVIEW!! ( 


	5. Truce

Truce  
  
Lara stood facing away from him- God, he had changed, the old Alex wouldn't have challenged her like that and if he did he certainly would have risen to her bait and lost it at some of her jibes towards him. She never let any one in any more, not after him; the relationships she had had since him were rushed and empty rather like Terry. In the days following his death she had realised that she hadn't loved but rather seen him as an Alex replacement. That annoyed her; that she still needed him around, even if it was to argue with, she needed him there some how or else she would have no one. She also knew that she had been hard on him again when he was only trying to help, maybe it would help to talk to him about everything but, when It came down to it what could she say? ' O, by the way Alex this whole mess is about you anyway!' that wouldn't exactly be like her. But she did feel the need to give herself a chance maybe he would work the same magic he had on her 10 years ago and make her forget all of her troubles. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Hoping it wasn't to late and still feeling his presence in the room she called out. " Alex?"  
  
Alex stopped and turned around, as did she and there he saw a different Lara. He saw a Lara who was confused and vulnerable, a Lara who had let her guard down if only to herself. Her eyes held a muddle of different emotions that called out to him.  
  
As he stepped closer he could see her take a deep breath and open her mouth as if to say something profound but, when she did make a sound all she could manage was a heart wrenching, " It did hurt Alex, a lot." Almost whispered. She bowed her head for a second and when she raised it once again her eyes were full of sorrow as one lone tear found it's way down her perfect cheek.  
  
Alex didn't think twice as he stepped twice forward and enveloped his ex- lover into his arms and let her draw comfort from him, mumbling to her letting her know that he was there and willing to support her as she gave in and sobbed into his chest for the first time in 10 years. 


	6. A new way forward

A new way forward  
  
Lara cried into Alex until there was nothing left inside of her. She cried for her father, for her failed relationships, for the mess of the last few weeks but mostly she cried from the feeling of being back in his arms again. To have his whisper and babble nonsense to her made her feel safe, safer than she ever felt alone even when her hand was on a revolver. Once she had calmed down the couple just stood holding each other for long minutes drawing comfort for one another. It was only when Alex's cell rang that he had to release her and reach for the phone.  
  
After listening to the mans voice from the cell for a few seconds he responded, " Now? Yes, ok then, see ya." And with that he hung up.  
  
Lara used the time that Alex was on the phone to take a few deep breaths and recover from her little out burst.  
  
" Sorry Lara, I have to go." Alex told her as he tried to catch her eyes.  
  
" Ok." Was all she could muster. But raised her eyes to his as he continued.  
  
" But, I would like to take you to dinner tonight, if your not busy?" he said as he kept full eye contact with her. Lara felt a shiver run down her at his gaze and contemplated the idea for a while, if she said yes she would have more or less committed herself to a new found friendship with Alex and she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet. ' Of course you are!' screamed a voice in her head; ' you've been ready ever since the triangle of light incident when you realised how much you care for him.' Trying to shake the thoughts from her mind she shook her head. Yes, she was ready and yes she did still care for Alex, very much but he was going to have to behave and stay as this Alex and not the old one.  
  
Alex watched Lara and he could almost see the inner fight she was having within herself, should she risk going and getting burnt again or stay at home and pine over ' what ifs and might be's'. He hoped that she would give him a chance, and that he could prove to her that he was a change man in may aspects.  
  
" That's be nice." Lara finally said and smiled when Alex's eyes lit up at her answer. Any way, at least now she would have more time to ask him about his recent trip- a topic that she felt had more to it that he let on.  
  
" Great, I'll pick you up at about 7! I may just have a surprise for you then." He grinned at her,  
  
" Really? And what could that be Alexander West?" she enquired picking up on some of her recently lost sarcasm.  
  
" Well Lady Croft, if I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise then would it?" he replied back at her pleased to see the Lara he knew and love was returning.  
  
" I have to go but, I'll pick you up at 7 and be sure to wear something lady like." He smirked at her as he said his last comment and headed to the door.  
  
" We'll see Alex." Lara answered as she opened the door for him and turned to face him.  
  
Suddenly, as they turned to face each other the air around the seemed to become foggy, each one staring into the others eyes- captivated. Lara could feel herself leaning forward towards his warm inviting body and lips and it just felt so right. Alex, for his part couldn't keep his eyes off Lara's lips, as they became ever closer to his. Eventually their lips met in a searing kiss that lasted for a few minutes. The couple both fought for tongue control as they pushed their bodies together in a vain attempt to get closer to each other.  
  
When the need for oxygen became to strong and they had to pull apart both Lara and Alex just stood still holding each other trying to make sense of what just happened.  
  
" I better go." He stated as he pulled away from her, " see you tonight Lara." And he turned to go but not before stealing another soft kiss from her.  
  
" Yeah." Lara replied thoughtfully but more to herself as Alex drove away and she went to find Hilary so that he could her out something too wear.  
  
It was just like old times.  
  
SHOULD I CONTINUE- MORE SMUT TO COME, HOW'S IT GOING?! PLEASE REVIEW. 


	7. Dinner

Dinner  
  
Lara walked into the entrance hall at 8:05 to see Alex standing near the door in a grey suit and a tie that complimented his eyes perfectly. His hair was still in soft UN-organised spikes and he looked incredibly hot. Lara took a deep breath as she descended the stairs and chastised herself for her reaction towards him.  
  
Alex on his part was feeling the same way. Lara looked absolutely divine. Descending the huge stair case dressed in a knee length green skirt and a tight fitting tank top with her hair swept up into a top ponytail with the rest of her main flowing down her back she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
" Hey Lara." Alex greeted as she reached him and smiled that half smile of hers. " I brought you some flowers." He stated as he whipped out some colourful flowers from behind his back.  
  
" My, my Mr West, we are doing things properly." Lara commented as she took the flowers from him and gave them to Hilary who was standing quietly in the background.  
  
" Ready to go then?" He asked as he headed for the door.  
  
" Absolutely." Lara smirked as she swept past him and out of the door.  
  
The first part of the car journey was quiet as Alex tried to concentrate on the road and not on how Lara Croft was sitting next to him. Whilst Lara just stared out of the window and didn't say anything.  
  
About 15 minutes into the journey Lara asked a question.  
  
" So, where are you taking me?" Alex turned a little so that he could give her a quick smile.  
  
" A little place near where I live, it's called the Firefly- you'll love it."  
  
"Um," Lara responded, noncommittal.  
  
In about another 5 minutes Alex took a sharp left into a car park outside a old big mansion house clearly recently renovated.  
  
" Here we are." He stated as he jumped out of the car and ran round to the other side so that he could offer Lara his hand and help her out of the car. She just raised an eyebrow at him and ignored his hand getting out gracefully on her own.  
  
" You know, if I didn't know you better Alex I would say that you are trying to charm me." Lara challenged as he locked he car.  
  
" Well, can't blame a guy for trying can you?" He said as he caught her of guard and leant forward to capture her lips but, all to soon they were gone and he stood back a smirk playing around his features.  
  
" Shall we?"  
  
MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!! 


	8. Tension

Dinner 2  
  
Inside the restaurant it was just as grand as the outside. Smart but comfortable Lara decided and rather stylish for Alex she mused as Alex murmured something to the doorman and then followed him.  
  
AS they sat down the waiter took their orders quickly and left them alone. So Lara took the chance to be her usual inquisitive self and strike up conversation, " So Alex, what have you been up to over the last few months?"  
  
Lara watched as Alex suddenly became anxious and distant, shifting in his seat and avoiding her eyes. " I've been travelling a bit." He stated simply, not wanting to lie to her and ruin their new-found peace but at the same time not wanting to elaborate.  
  
" Really?" Lara asked as she notices him become uncomfortable but could not for the life of her let it drop, he knew what she had been through and so why shouldn't she know what he had been up to. Besides, it can't be worse than anything he's had done in the past.  
  
"Where?" Lara persisted again as the waiter set their plates of steaming food onto the table, filled their glasses with the finest wine and then left again after a few words of appreciation from the tables occupants.  
  
Alex, feeling that Lara was really not going to let this slide where as he would really not like to talk about it replied, " Africa, but look Lara can we really not talk about this right now?"  
  
His voice sounded weak and pleading, Lara eyed him wearily as he ate his food in silence but not really tasting the food. What had happened to him in Africa? Obviously something he didn't want to talk about- even with her, did he seriously do something that wrong? Whatever the reason she needed to know, she needed to know so that she could reassure herself that she knew him as well as he knew her. So, taking a deep breathe and tried for one last time.  
  
" Whatever you did Alex, I'm sure it was no worse than anything else you have ever done."  
  
This caught Alex off guard, her asking again and it annoyed him that she just wouldn't let it slide and, furthermore that she thought that he had done something.  
  
" I didn't do anything." He snapped back not even trying to mask any of the edginess he felt at that moment.  
  
" Right, well you know that you can always talk to me Alex." Lara stated as Alex put down his fork and looked up at her with fire in his eyes. But Lara just kept pushing, " Alex, talk to me, what happened?"  
  
At this Alex lost it and rose forcefully from his chair succeeding in pushing over his chair backwards and earning a few strange looks from other diners.  
  
"Listen, Lara I don't want to talk about Africa, not with anyone, and especially you so will just keep your nose out of my god damn business!" he practically yelled at her and then took a deep breath to steady himself as she spoke.  
  
" Alex, you making a sense, besides I'm just worried about you trying to be friendly- trying to help you." She retorted rising to the challenge and now staring straight back into his perfect blue eyes.  
  
" I don't want your pity Lady Croft." He shouted back as his temper flared again, why could she not just leave it?  
  
" I do pity you Alex, for the sad and pathetic life you lead, what's the matter was it a well paid job that went sour?" Lara shot back her voice full of vemon now also standing.  
  
" I don't need this right now!" Alex replied as he pulled a few bills out of his pocket and threw them onto the table and then turned to leave but before he did he had time to say, " You just don't know when to give up do you Lara? You couldn't just leave it" and with that he had fled out of the restaurant, leaving Lara stood alone with many people stared at her. " Yes?" Lara snapped as she made eye contact with each of her onlookers and gave them a look that made each of them sink into their seat.  
  
Lara walked out of the building and rang for a taxi as Alex had obviously left in his car in which they had both come. Waiting for the taxi questions filled Lara's senses, why couldn't she just leave it? Why did she have to open her big mouth? What had happened to Alex that had hurt him so badly and, as she stepped into the black car to take her home she came to a realisation- she had been in the wrong. 


End file.
